UnLucky in the Love
by L.T.A.15
Summary: His first ex-girlfriend cheated on him, his second ex-girlfriend left him without saying anything, his third ex-girlfriend, she... She broke with him for his second ex-girlfriend. In short, Sam Evans was unlucky in love. On the other hand, Blaine Anderson was happily engaged to his boyfriend from high school. However the fate believes it is time to reverse roles.


**Title:**

Un/lucky in the love

 **Summary:**

His first ex-girlfriend cheated on him, his second ex-girlfriend left him without saying anything, his third ex-girlfriend, she... She broke with him for his second ex-girlfriend. In short Sam Evans was unlucky in love. On the other hand, Blaine Anderson was happily engaged to his boyfriend from high school. However the fate believes it is time to reverse roles.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

 **Excuse my grammar and spelling. English is not my native language. However, I would be grateful if someone wanted to be my Beta. thanks**

 **Chapter 1:**

When He was in his second year in the high school, He met to Quinn Fabrey. It was in a party, She was a friend of one of his fellow Dalton.

Now, He think well, maybe, he should saw the signals, because that friend with whom she was deceiving him.

Quinn was a beautiful girl, leader cheerleaders, from a family of good reputation, in short, the prototype of perfect girl. So, when she agreed to be his girlfriend, Sam was in the clouds. Although 3 months later, He discovered that Quinn was cheating him.

That was the beginning of his bad luck.

Some time later He began dating Santana Lopez. And actually it was not his choice, completely, but he did not complain. The experience was... interesting (You understand me) however did not last long. From one day to another the relationship (If you could call relationship) disappeared. She appeared with a guy, now He can not remember his name, and she claimed it was her new boyfriend.

Here is where the story of his unfortunate love life becomes more complicated. Brittany S. Pierce, she was... unique in her class. An incredible balilarina and a little confused. They were dating during his senior year. (But like always) Things did not work between them. Brittany discovered that he was a genius, to the surprise of many. And before she went to MIT, she broke up with him for a text message, in front of all his class. And that was not the worst part. A couple of years later He discovered that this was not the main reason. The real reason was Santana Lopez, with whom She had entered into a relationship, formal, shortly after completing her relationship with him. Because, actually,

They had been seeing each other even when Sam was dating with Santana. The funny thing about this is that they became friends in his third year at university. A strange friendship if anyone asked Sam.

The girls who followed were not very different.

 **.**

 **.**

Blaine Anderson was regarded himself like someone have lucky in love.

He met his Soulmate in its third year. In the Warblers club. He was bold, loquacious and charming. No mention attractive. In the beginning it was giddy, like a roller coaster. His insecurities and thoughts were scattered before their first date, but at that time everything was perfect. From there, their relationship developed smoothly. Two months of dating and relationship became official. When the university reached distance was difficult, yes, but they succeeded. And when life both in the city of New York began a new stage in their relationship came afloat. And now, seven years after their first meeting, Blaine have an elegant engagement ring.

Yes, life next to Sebastian Smythe was perfect. Blaine did not complain.

.

.

"Seriously, did he told you that?"The blonde in front of him nodded. "She's... that... the fifth of this month?"

"Actually, she is the sixth."

"I'm sorry, Sam."He put his hand on of shoulder's freind. The boy he asked the barman another drink. _I'll die alone_

"I can already see myself in 40 years." Her voice was muffled by the wood."Gray and wrinkled. Sitting alone on the porch of my old house. As an old curmudgeon."

"not be dramatic." Said, then He try to cheer me up."I'm pretty sure there's a perfect girl for you, somewhere in the world."

"I do not think anyone wants to be sucked into for Trouty Mouth."Said a girl, she approached them, before Sam could reply.

"Hello, Santana." Sam said in a voice without emotion. Santana smiled as he sat beside him.

"So what happened now?" Santana asked Boring. Yes, Santana knew of his amorous misadventures that ended a bitter end. Well, bitter for Sam. Blaine looked sympathetically at his friend. Santana ordered a Martini.

"Penny left me for her ex-boyfriend." Sam stood to take, in one gulp, his drink. "She said something about she does not feel any emotion when we were together. Also, she mentioned that I am too soft for her."

"In other words she said you you didn't have game." Sam frowned. Blaine rolled his eyes. And they already started. It was always like, Sam try to defend themselves with half phrases, then Santana cut it with some bold comment. And it would last until Blaine or someone intervened.

"Give me another." Blaine said, the man behind the bar nodded while Blaine listened like his friends discuss. He looked at his friends. He knew it was time to intervene because Sam had red cheeks and Santana smile like the Cheshire Cat. But Santana's phone rang. While Santana walked away to answer your call, Sam looked her withering. Blaine's phone rang also. When she saw it was a message Sebastian, he smiled.

"I still can not believe you're getting married, my friend." Commented Sam while he watched his friend smile.

"It's like a dream and a nightmare at the same time." He said. "Planning a wedding is stressful."

"At least you're going to have one."

"Sam."Before the blonde replied. Santana walked, she put her phone in her purse and puled out some dolars.

"You're leaving now?" Asked politely, Blaine.

"Some friends from high school are coming to visit and Britt is discussing with Lord Tubbintong about something that has to do with the rooms..."

"Wait."Sam said." Do you keep in touch with your friends ehm... from high school?"

"You follow to next Warbler, right?"

"I thought you hate everyone, except Brittany."

"I tolerate you, Why not?" Sam rolled his eyes

"Send my greetings to Brittany " Blaine said before Santana was outside the bar.

.

.

"Sorry I'm late." Said a tall man with brown hair. Very handsome."My flight was delayed."

"No worry, Mr. Smythe." Said the tailor, as he took the final steps of Blaine. He smiled when he saw her fiance.

"Hey handsome." Sebastian said approaching to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

The tailor took Sebastian's measurements. Then I showed them the design of their costumes. Among the three he was given the final touches. When the couple was satisfied, they went for coffee.

"Tomorrow we have a meeting with the organizer to see the decoration of the place". Blaine said, as they left the cafeteria. Sebastian nodded as he took a sip of his cappuccino.

"Tonight I have a dinner in this fancy restaurant. " He tell him. Blaine smiled, knowing what he meant.

"Yes? And Who is the person who with you going to have this fancy dinner?"

"Or you know... this guy I met at school about 7 years ago, exactly. He is someone special, you know?"

"I imagine."

"So I'll see him at 8."

"It's a date." Blaine said, smiling.

.

.

"They can take a break." said the photographer. Sam sighed while he walked away from the lights. After a long photo session, He was exhausted. Not to misunderstand, he liked his job, It is one of his many dreams. But for quite some time He was thinking about quitting, but not permanently, but rather as a vacation, very long vacation.

He went to his dressing room to relax a little. When He arrived, He took his phone, to realize that had 4 missed calls from the same person. He smiled when he saw the name. I dial the number. After a few moments a voice answered.

"Hi, I'm Sam... You know it's me hehe...mm... yes... of course, I pick you up... Is it okay, 7? ... Okay, see you tonight." Then he hung up. He smiled to himself, as he watched the screen of your phone. He had a feeling it would be a good night.

.

.

"... I still remember the Wes's face." Sebastian said while Blaine and he laughed, remembering old times. "So... .Mr. Anderson, finally, Will you tell me what are you planning for our honeymoon?"

"Where would the mystery if I told you?" Sebastian smiled.

After two weeks abroad, Blaine was happy to see her fiance. Sebastian he had been helping with the organization of the wedding since New Zealand but it was somewhat reduced by the bag lay and the work of both. But now he was here so Blaine felt calmer. They had the place, the costumes were ready to do. But there still had many things to do like the cake, the guest list, etc... But still had 4 months. Every time He thought about his wedding, her stomach rolled. In addition already he had planned in his mind all his honeymoon.

"For a wonderful future?" Blaine asked, taking his glass of wine.

"For a wonderful future." Answered. Both they provided and clinked glasses. But Sebastian's phone started ringing.

"It's the job." He said, giving a gesture of apology. As he drank the wine, He listened at Sebastian talking to the person on the other line. When I finished the call, he saw the disgust of the young.

"What happened?"

"I have to I go to the office for some papers." He said, looked at his watch. Her frown deepened more. "I have to go now, in an hour and a half closes the office. I'm sorry Blaine." Blaine felt dismayed, but replaced it with a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, do not worry."

"I Really sorry, I-"

"I can not believe it! You're a scoundrel!" Shouted a girl not far from them. Sebastian look at the place of scandal when he noticed a blond head very familiar.

"He is not Evans?" His tone did not hide his displeasure. And it is because Sebastian could not stand Sam and vice versa. Blaine did not know why specifically, he had only heard vague things from both sides. However, thanks to the fact that Sam was the best friend of Blaine and Sebastian was his boyfriend, they tried to find a middle ground. It was a long process, but they had reached an agreement to remain the most civilized possible in the presence of Blaine.

Blaine glanced his friend. Sam had been wet by a girl, who was angry while to left the place with another girl following her heels, the another girl was angry, also. _What did you do, Now, Sam?_ Blaine asked.

"I think that He need you." Sebastian said after leaving the table. He leaved money on the table and walked over to Blaine. "I'll see you at home."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." after a Kiss, He left, but not before to see Sam trying to understand what the hell had happened. A waiter came to ask the account at blond. Sam took out a credit card to give to the waiter without looking. Sebastian smiled.

"Let me see if I understand." Blaine said, while He tried to marshal his ideas. Without to laugh at his friend "You went at a date with Tiffani, not knowing that her sister was Esteffani, the maniacal with whom you was date 9 months ago, who was in the restaurant, too. Then came the issue and somehow You call her crazy. Is It okay? I didn't forget nothing?"

"I did not call her crazy, I just said it was bipolar." Sam fought back. Both guys had left the restaurant. And now they were in front of a vending machine to buy Doritos for Sam. Who was still wet. "In addition How was I to know they were sisters? And by the way Esteffani was who broke up with me, and a week later She started harassing me." Sam shivered at the thought of those weeks. I can not sleep for fear to stand up and find that girl to his side with a maniacal smile on his face. Blaine shook his head. They started walking aimlessly while They talking.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your dinner with Sebastian." Sam apologized, as he ate his Doritos. Blaine shook his head.

"Do not worry, He had to do something in his office." Sam nodded.

"Should I be afraid of Tiffani and Estaffani?" A pause between the two friends. Until Blaine put a hand on Sam's shoulder. His gaze was serious.

"I will say you were a great friend at your funeral."

"Dude!" Blaine started laughing. When Sam was to speak again, He was paralyzed by the cold water falling down on him, and incidentally also dunking a little Blaine.

"What the hell?" Said the two friends.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" Said a female voice. Both guys looked up. On the roof had a woman, who had a bucket in hand.

.

.

"I'm so sorry." Alaida said, that was the name of the woman who had wet Blaine and Sam. who were, now, sitting on the Alaida's couch, wearing only his underpants and above blankets that Alaida had lent them. According to Sam the place was creepy.

"I think she's a witch voodoo." He said quietly to Blaine. Blaine looked at him with a frown, it indicating that he leave to speak.

"Do not worry. It was an accident." Blaine said politely. The woman smiled in relief. When a smile, bigger still, formed on his lips. This scared more Sam, while Blaine looked skeptically.

"I know!" She said excited giving a slight jump. "Let's read their fortune, free!" The boys looked confused. We? Blaine asked in his mind

"Gherta, we have customers!" Shouted, Alaida.

.

.

"Okay, let's begin." Alaida said. Sitting in front of Blaine. The room was decorated with differents looms. A table with a gold tablecloth. On top of that table had letters it was perfectly ordered. "Give me your hands, honey." Blaine look skeptically for a moment until he took her hands

.

.

"Hello, my name is Sam." He presented nervous. The woman in front of her was intimidating. She would be among his 50s or 60s, dressed like a gypsy. Her gaze was not as vibrant as Alaida. _She seems rather annoying._ thought Sam.

"let's Get it over." he said dryly.

.

.

"I will start with the health." Alaida said, after She did pick some letters to Blaine. Miro cards while he is nodding. "You have to care your diet, I know the food of New York is tempting but you always have to have limits." She said kindly.

.

.

"before...you suffered from eating disorders." She said. Sam did not know how to answer this, just babble a few words. "If you do that again, you die."

Sam swallowed.

.

.

"Nice family." Mutter Gherta. Sam smiled, remembering her parents and the twins, now living in Nashville. "Congratulation, you will have two children, a girl and a boy." He said without emotion. Sam did not know what to say. That means I will not be an old lonely and embittered. I guess... I want to say if i have chilfren this means there has to be a mom, right? ... Or I'll be a single father... and if...

"Pay attention!" Shouted Gherta, pulling it out of his thoughts that every time that putting him more nervous.

.

.

"... You're very successful... you work with very talented people, right? ... actually, You're very talented." He said as he watched the cards. "do you Like to sing?, right?" Blaine nodded happily.

"Móldelo. I saw it coming." Gherta said. Sam frowned. "Well... at least you're not just a pretty face, seems you will be a great artist... or so it says here."

Sam did not know whether to be flattered or insulted.

.

.

"We came my favorite part." Alaida said. "Love... You are committed!" Chillo. Blaine nodded enthusiastically. She looked at the cards. However She frowned.

"What happen?" She asked worried.

.

.

"Most women believe you are a idiot." She said.

"oh, come on!" shouted indignantly.

.

.

"Things do not always go as planned, you know?" He said softly. "Nor with people we planned. " Blaine looked worried." you will see many bumps in the road to happiness with your soul mate. And those bumps are that make us stronger. "

.

.

"You'll find a special girl who for some inexplicable reason She will fall in love with you. Do not spoil this, child." Gherta said pointing his finger. Sam grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes!" Happy scream, ignoring the Gherta's comment. He rose from his chair he jumped up and raised his hands toward the ceiling. He hug Gherta so hard that the poor woman almost could not breath.

"Let me go brat!"

.

.

"What do you mean bumps?" Blaine asked.

"Over time you'll find out. But remember you have to be patient, everything takes time." I look at the guy in front of you. Sigh. "Your path to happiness will hurt, and much, but everything has its reward, okay?"

Blaine felt he was on a roller coaster and not in the good way.

.

.

"... How is She? When I will meet her? What things does she like? Will it be like love at first sight?" Gherta just wanted to close the boy's abnormally big mouth in front of her. _Take a deep breath. You can not end up in jail because of a brat. Although... I could hide the body... mm... the idea sounds temptress._ Gherta thought, while Sam was still doing question and more questions about the girl who, he believed, would be the future Mrs. Evans.

.

.

"So in a nutshell..."

.

"…I'm going to be…"

.

"... Un/lucky in the love." They asked a puzzled Blaine and a Sam excited.

.

.

 **Hello, everyone. I hope you liked.**

 **Excuse my grammar and spelling. English is not my native language. However, I would be grateful if someone wanted to be my Beta. Thanks**


End file.
